


Hadrian Potter and The Apocolypse

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Series: Hadrian Potter and The Apololypse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Am I Making Harry A Little Too God-like? Hmm..., Blowjobs, Creature Harry Potter, Ed Peletier Dies Thank God Hate Abusive Assholes, F/M, God-like Harry Potter, Harry Can Heal A Zombie Bite Like It Never Happened, Harry Has Three Soulmates, Harry Knows A Cure, Harry Potter Can Sing, Harry Potter Can Talk To Snakes, Harry Potter Can Turn Into Multiple Animagus Forms, I Really Suck At Tags. Yet I Find A New One Every Time, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, No One Really Dies Except A Few People Who I Can't Stand, Not Everyone Is Gay Just Harry Shane Rick(Who Distances Himself From Lori) and Daryl, Powerful Harry Potter, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slytherin Harry Potter, Songfic, creaturefic, handjobs, harry falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: What would Hadrian Potter do when the world falls into utter hell, know to all man kind as the zombie apocolypse? What if he goes into a powerful inheritance, and finds he has three soulmates, all of them male.





	1. Chapter 1

Hadrian Potter and The Apocolypse

 

 

Hadrian's POV

 

 

 

 

Many events happened since my first year at Hogwarts. In year one I noticed right away that Dumbledore was not as kind and grandfatherly as he portrayed. What with the hunt for a mountain troll? And then the hunt for the philosopher's stone? All of these were tests, he was testing me. For what I haven't the slightest clue. 

In second year, he had me enter the chamber of secrets; just to save a girl who was stupid enough to write into a diary that belonged to Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldermort. Anything that belonged to the man would most likely be cursed. Such as it was, the diary was sucking her soul out of her slowly, to the point that she nearly died. He wanted to be a real being, being tired of being stuck in a diary for 70 years. Not that I cared if he was or not; he wasn't my concern. And thank god, because I hated him. I hated Voldermort for what he had done. Voldermort killed my parents, gave me a life of pain and suffering. Every beating, every name calling, every bruise, cut, and broken bone, I blamed Voldermort for.

In third year, a mass murderer named Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. The very man was coming after me. Or that's what people said. I didn't believe it for a second, that he was coming after me. It was then found out that he was actually after a man named Peter Pettigrew, the very man who betrayed my parents by telling Voldermort where my location was. It was then found out that Peter was actually my best friend Ron's pet rat Scabbers. 

In fourth year, is when Hogwarts had it's tournament between schools. And of course it was too much to ask to have a normal year where nothing happens to me. Someone had put my name in the goblet of fire. That was a year I hated the most because my so called friends turned their backs on me; belieiving that I put my name in the cup when I didn't. I wasn't even old enough to be in the tournament. You had to be 17 to join. Which I wasn't, I was only 14. Ron was pissed at me, Hermione was disappointed in me. The devil twins as I like to call them didn't even bat an eyelash. They thought it was awesome that I was selected to take part in the tournament. The ones selected were Victor Krum from Drumstrang, a school in Bulgaria. Second was Fleur Delacour, from Beuxbaton a school in Paris or was it France? I haven't a clue. Third was Cedric Diggory, a hufflepuff in sixth year from Hogwarts, our school. And then the unexpected, the cup spit out another piece of parchment, which revealed my name. I wasn't even supposed to be chosen; yet I was. For that whole year I was ignored, given glares, pushed around by all the students, thought that I was an attention seeking freak. Why would I go seeking for attention, when I absolutely hate my fame? Fame that was given to me simply because I defeated the dark lord when I was but a year old! It was also the year that Voldermort was revived using my blood.

That was a very hard year for me. To be hated by almost everyone in Hogwarts just because I was chosen. In fifth year, Dumbledore had me, Hermione and Ron searching for Voldermort's Horcruxes. It was a very dangerous task that he had given us. We nearly died several times looking for those damned things. One was in Gringotts, where we ran into a dragon hell bent on protecting that vault. Well in the end we escaped Gringotts riding the dragon out of Gringotts when I spoke to it in parseltongue. Who knew that dragons spoke parseltongue? Oh and lets not forget the dragon I had to fight in fourth year. I also used parseltongue for that too.

In sixth year, is when shit hit the fan. Everything was going to hell. I never got to finish my sixth year, because that is when the zombie apocolypse happened. A lot of people, and I mean a lot of people died. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, all the Weasleys, Minevra, Pamona Sprout, Voldermort lived, since I'm still his Horcrux, which I found out, I became very precious to him. He started to treat me like his son. His son for crying out loud?! Hermione Granger, The Grangers, The Dursley's also died, thank fucking god. All the muggles died, well in my world. I'm not so sure in the muggle world, there could be survivors. Sirius lived, Remus also lived, he's a werewolf for crying out loud. Nothing could kill Sirius and Remus except Sirius and Remus. They were the toughest son's of bitches I knew. 

That is when Remus, Sirius, Voldermort and I decided we should travel to the states. We went all the way to the state of Georgia; even in the states were zombies. Well what happens next is unknown to us, because we don't know the area too well. Seeing as we lived in England for most if not all our lives. I'm 17 today, the world has gone to shits, and I came into a very powerful inheritance, I was a vampire/dark veela/werewolf/winged one. The most powerful creatures all in one. I'd say I was a hybrid; a creature who was a dark as Voldermort is. 

It took us months to just train my powers, I didn't want them to blast out at random. I didn't want my powers to kill anyone who didn't deserve to die. I could transform into multiple animagus forms which for wizards and witches was near impossible. It was only known that they could only turn into one animagus form. Like Sirius could only turn into a black grim. My father could only turn into a stag. 

And then we ran into survivors. They called themselves The Vatos.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short, but I couldn't think of anything to put into it. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Until next time! :)**

 


	2. The Vatos

Hadrian Potter and The Apocolypse

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

 

Hadrian's POV

 

 

The Vatos, they were a group of survivors who were staying in an old folks home. There were old people everywhere, and from the looks of the bag of guns, I knew that they stole it. The bag looked to belong to a cop; so he knew whoever owned that bag of guns would be coming for it.

The staff that used to work in the old folks home had all but left. The only few that stayed were the custodian, and a male nurse. Yes I know it's funny, but there are male nurses. The nurse called himself Tony. And the Custodian's name was G. He didn't give any other name other than G. So I called him G when I addressed him from time to time.

We talked about random things, and I went and told him what was on my groups minds. 

"You do know that whoever owned that bag of guns is gonna come looking for it. You know that right?" 

G looked at me raising his eyebrow. He was rather fiesty, if he was my type then I would have tapped that ass. However mexican fiesty assholes were not my type. And I knew from the amused look that Marvolo gave me that he knew where my thoughts on the mexican custodian were going. Voldermort allowed me to call him Marvolo, and I was all too happy too.

"Yeah so what? These are my guns now. I need them to better protect my people," G retorted.

I scoffed, this man... he thought that whatever he finds is his? That was a rather delussional way of thinking. The man who owned that bag of guns, would most likely have a group with him. And they won't be in the least bit friendly either. 

A few hours of staying at the old folks home, some of G's men went out. They were going for a run as they liked to call it. A hour of whatever they were doing, they came back. However they had a man with them, a man with a bag over his head. Most likely trying to keep him from knowing the location he was at. Not the best way to handle the situation.

Whatever group this korean man was with, would come looking for him. And they will have guns, and other weapons with them. What were they thinking taking a man from a heavily violent group of survivors?

"What are you doing G? You can't honestly be kidnapping people now..." I hissed displeased with him.

Everyone knew that I was displeased. They knew it from the dark scowl that was now on my face. And the glare that could freeze even Marvolo himself. If G was now taking to kidnapping people, then it was time that I put G in his place. There was no way I was allowing that shit to continue. 

"The man was shooting at my men, Hadrian. What was I supposed to do? Allow it to continue?" G snapped.

I sighed, of course he would fight me on this. He obviously thought he was the leader here. If Marvolo felt like it, he'd have put G in his place already. His snake Nagini was hanging over his shoulder, her tail touching the ground by his feet.

"That is no excuse to go kidnapping people G. If that continues I'll have Nagini bite you." I threatened. 

G now looked terrified of getting bit by the giant snake. Who wouldn't be? 

"You'd kill me by snake venom? How dare you?!" G snapped glaring at me.

I shrugged, "If the shoe fits. I'm the boss here, G. What I say goes. If I don't like the way your doing things. I will step up and change it. Understood?" 

G nodded his head. He learned a week ago not to cross me. He learned it, and in time followed in step. He followed me like Marvolo's death eaters followed him. But all of Marvolo's death eaters were all dead now, what with the zombie's running around. There was no way that they survived. 

"So who is he?" I asked looking at the korean man. 

"His name is Glenn Khee. He's the go-to-town expert in a rather large group of survivors. He didn't really shoot my men, he just stood there and didn't do anything watching at shit hit the fan with a smug look on his face. He was enjoying my group's pain, Hadrian." G explained.

I nodded my head. I understood why he took Glenn, now. I know I was using the man's name even if I didn't say it out loud. With the way I grew up, I would use a person's name no matter what. I didn't want to do what my relatives had done; by calling me boy or freak. I didn't even know that my name was Hadrian until I was 7 years old. I've always been known as the freak or boy. Never Hadrian with them.

"Then we wait for his group to come. Maybe we can work out an understanding." I replied with a shrug.

G nodded agreeing with me. G's men also nodded, so did mine. Marvolo gave a proud smirk. That man never really gave a real smile. I don't even know if he knew how to smile. What with the way he grew up in an abusive orphanage and all.

Not even an hour after Glenn was taken, did his group come for him. A man with a sleeveless vest, that had wings on the back. A barrel of arrows on one shoulder, the bow on the other. He wore tight black jeans, which hugged his hips and ass really nicely. He had long shoulder length brown/blonde hair. Blue eyes that looked really beautiful, and this amazingly tanned skin. But I could see the scars in some places. And I knew that this man was abused as a child.

Next to him was a man in a sheriff's uniform, he had the hat and everything. He was tall, and skinny, but not too skinny. He had longish dark brown hair, blue eyes and his skin was sort of pale. Who knew that I liked a man in uniform? 

Next to him was a woman, with blonde hair in a ponytail. She had blue eyes as well, with a fierce scowl on her face. She also had a silver gun in her pocket, tight black jeans, tight white t-shirt that hugged her curves, even her seemingly large breasts. Now don't take me wrong; I never check out women because I'm not interested in them. But I could see that Marvolo was very interested in this woman. 

Next to her was a coloured man with dark brown skin. Short black hair that was in a buzz cut, wearing a black t-shirt, and baggy blue jeans. He was nothing to really look at, so I didn't check him out like I did the other two men. 

Next to him, was a rather redneck looking man, with short blonde hair, steel blue eyes, holding a shot gun. He was rather harsh looking, with dirt covering his pale skin. He wasn't much to look at either, so he didn't leave his eyes lingering on him for more than a minute. 

We soon learned their names as well the longer they stayed at the old folks home. The sheriff's name was Rick Grimes. I could feel the pull every time I looked at him. The one with the bow and arrows, his name was Daryl Dixon. The redneck looking man was named Merle Dixon, so I figured they were brothers. The coloured man's name was T-Dog. The woman's name was Andrea.

They stayed, and tried to bargain the guns. G wasn't having it for a while. Then they came to a bargain that both could come to agreement for. Half the guns stayed with G, and half with Rick. I found that I didn't mind it either, since they weren't my guns, but Rick's. 

The pull that I felt for both Rick and Daryl, I realised the two of them were my mates. That means that I had one more mate to find. I had to pull them aside so I could explain to them what I knew. I needed to do it before they went back to their camp.

So where we were, standing far away from the others.

"So are ya goin' to talk?" Daryl asked rudely, his blue eyes narrowed in thought.

Rick nodded, not saying a word.

"Well I have some things that I need to tell you guys, before you go back to your camp." I started, ringing my hands together as I started to feel them sweat.

"Well speak then boy," Daryl snapped.

I flinched at the word boy. They seemed to notice my near violent flinch at the word.

"Can you please not call me "boy". It brings really bad memories of my relatives." I replied my shoulders slumping down.

"Sorry. Continue," Daryl said with understanding, and realization in his voice.

"Anyways as I was saying, I have something to tell you guys. What do you know about magic?" I said.

"Magic? You mean like that hocus pocus shit? I know only a few things about magic. My ma was a witch herself, and explained the inner workings of magic. I haven't used magic, because then reality would set in that I'm just not normal ya know? There are people in my group who would discriminate against weird freaky shit." Daryl said.

"Magic? Hmm... well I'm not really skeptical on that. Magic is what brought me out of my coma a month ago. I was in a coma after I got shot. And it took me months to get out of it. And when I opened my eyes that hospital was completely empty, except where all the walkers were hold up in. So I went through hell and back to find my family. I found them a week ago. My wife, my son, they mean the world to me." Rick said.

My heart felt like it was stabbed repeatedly, did he say wife and son? He was married? What the fuck? Fate was once again giving him someone he couldn't have. What did he do to feel this pain? 

"Well I have magic, I'm a wizard. I'm a very powerful wizard, and I can turn into multiple animals, which we call animagus forms. I can heal any would, be it a bullet wound, knife wound, zombie bite, the zombie virus, anything. I'm also a healer, so I can heal basically any disease, any sickness. But once they're dead, I can't help them. I can only help them when their alive. I can do dark and light magic, I can do pretty much any spell, any curse, any hex any jinx. I can fly, I can apparate, which is a form of wizarding transportation. I recently came into my creature inheritance. I found out I was a hybrid, a mix between Vampire/Dark Veela/Werewolf/Winged One. Because a part of me is a vampire, I'll still need to drink blood. I've only drank from animals. I'll never feed from a person unless they give me their permisson to do so. And because a part of me is a werewolf, I still have urges to eat meat, from animals of course. I'm no cannibal. That's disgusting. The meat is always rare, with blood still on it. I never cook my meat ever. I can create wards, to protect an area for as long as I can, which is forever since I'm powerful. I can even share my immortal lifespan with my mates. I have three mates, all of them male. I'm not straight just so you know. I'll never look at a woman with love other than sisterly or motherly love. The thought of even touching a woman intimately or sexually gives me shivers of disgust. I can't do it. I can cook, I can fight in multiple martial arts and weapons," I said as I explained myself.

Rick and Daryl were silent for a while. I didn't know weather I should be worried that they were silent. Until Rick spoke up that is. I was expecting Daryl to speak up first. But he had this steely thoughtful expression on his face, not a single other emotion on his face as he thought over what I just said.

"So your gay? And you have three mates, all of them men. Your a wizard, a powerful one at that. You're also not human in the least, what with your creature inheritance. You can turn into animals, heal every single injury even bites from a walker. You can fly, you can apparate. Man you are gonna have ta show me these things. I'm not saying that I don't believe you, because I do. So who's your mates and how do you tell who your mate is?" Rick said.

I smiled, they believed me. Well at least one of them did.

"I believe you too, sorry I took so long to reply to what you said. So do you have a specific form that shows your creature inheritance?" Daryl said.

I thought over Rick's question about who my mates were, and how I could tell who my mates were.

And Daryl's question about if I had a specific form that showed off my creature inheritance. 

I nodded. "Yes I can tell who my mates are because of the pull I feel from them. Also the fact that their scent is mouthwatering. When I saw you guys walk in here, I knew you two were my mates. Rick smells like a waterfall, snowfall and fresh cinnamon. Daryl smells like cinnamon, vanilla, minor sweat and strawberries... As for my form to show off my creature inheritance, I do have one. I'll show it to you now if you'd like." I replied answering their questions.

Their eyes widened when I said the two of them were my mates. Their jaws dropping.

"We're your mates? What? How does that work?" Rick asked really curious.

Daryl nodded silently asking the same question.

"Well, how that works is that when someone as powerful as me, comes into their creature inheritance. We need three or four mates just to keep ourselves grounded and in control. Without our mates, we become uncontrollable, our magic would lash out at anyone and anything. And in most cases our magic would injure someone who was too close." I responded.

Rick nodded as did Daryl. "So are you able to get preggers?" Daryl asked smirking.

I blushed, because I knew for a fact that all my creatures that was apart of me, were able to carry children. That meant I was able to get pregnant as if I was woman myself. 

I nodded not saying a word. 

Daryl kept his smirk in place. Rick smirked too when he caught on. 

"I can't wait to see you pregnant with my kid," Rick said as he pulled me against him.

"And neither can I." Daryl said standing behind me pressing himself against my back.

"Can you show us now?" Daryl whispered into my ear sending pleasureable shivers up my spine.

I closed my eyes, soon my body glowed. When the glow disappeared I no longer looked human. My ears were pointed, my canines became claws, my eyes an ice blue instead of that green I had as a human. My skin was tanned, and flawless except a few scars that wouldn't heal. Black wings sprouted from my back, with specks of blues, and a few specks of brown. The ice blue was the color of my eyes, then the steel blue that was the color of Daryl's eyes, and then the sky blue that was the color of Rick's eyes. I guessed that the specks of brown was the color of my third mates eyes.

I also had a black tail attached to my tailbone, which was a sign of my werewolf. The wings belonged to my dark veela and my winged one. And the pointed ears belonged to the werewolf as well as the vampire. The fangs beloned to the werewolf, and the vampire. 

When I opened my eyes, Daryl's and Rick's eyes widened in shock and awe. 

"You are beautiful," Rick and Daryl said at the same time.

I blushed, no one called me beautiful before. And I wasn't used to the compliments that I know would be coming from my mates. I wondered what Marvolo, Sirius and Remus would do if they found out I had mates now.

"Did you meet my godfathers and my father?" I asked. Because I hadn't once seen them talking to Marvolo, Sirius or Remus.

They shook their heads. "No, sorry. Haven't had the time. I guess we could meet 'em." Rick said with a nod of his head.

Daryl nodded, "Yeah let's meet 'em." Daryl said.

I nodded, walking away, then looked over my shoulder to see if they were following me. They were. We walked into the room where everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Sirius, Remus, Marvolo... I found my mates." I said breaking the conversation in the room.

Remus, Sirius and Marvolo turned their heads to look at me. The three of them narrowing their eyes.

"Who are they?" Marvolo said, speaking up first. His voice cold but caring.

"Rick and Daryl." I whispered but they still heard.

"If you hurt my son, I will have my snake Nagini kill you," Marvolo hissed.

They nodded. "We would never hurt him." Rick said.

They saw the giant snake that laid at Marvolo's feet. She hissed when she noticed their stares. Then started to talk with hisses.

: _Hadrian, are you sure you want to be mated to these humans?_ : Nagini hissed.

: _I am sure Nagini. You are like an overprotective mother..._ : I hissed back.

 

: _Someone has to be an overprotective mother, hatchling. I am a mother, remember. I have hatchlings of my own, or I did before this world went to hell_ : Nagini hissed.

When I looked at Rick and Daryl, they were looking at me with wide eyes.

"You can talk to snakes?" Daryl asked shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah I can. So can my father Marvolo." I replied.

"That is so cool." Daryl said with a smirk. 

"Yeah so cool." Rick said grinning.

I was glad that my mates accepted my gift of talking to snakes. In second year, I was treated horribly when people found out I could talk to snakes. I was treated as the heir of Slytherin. No one knew how right they were, that I was indeed the heir of slytherin. 

"Guys, we are going with Rick, Daryl and their group back to their camp. I'm not staying here when my mates leave here. Understood G?" I said then looked over at G.

"Then we're coming too," G replied.

I nodded with a sigh. There was no stopping G when he wanted to do something. That was just the way he was.

An hour later, they got Glenn back, and we all left the old folks home. I knew that the old people wouldn't hold out with the travel. So they stayed. Not that I cared. Does that make me heartless? Nah, they were going to die anyway being as old as they were, they wen't as agile as they were in their younger years.

We didn't talk to Glenn, Andrea, or Merle. Merle was the rednecks name, and Daryl's brother. When Daryl told Merle that he was the mate of a man, Merle didn't freak out as we thought he would. He just accepted it, he said that if we did sexual intimate things, to keep it far away from him. I couldn't agree more. I didn't want people seeing me as I fucked my mates.

Though Merle acted like a racist sexist bastard, he really wasn't. He wasn't well liked by the rest of the group, and they never really tried to get to know him either. I felt really sorry for him. They reached camp, and the first person to greet them, was a dark brown haired man, with dark brown eyes, well-toned muscles that looked really drool worthy. He wore a black tank top that hugged his abs nicely, and tight camofloge pants that hugged his ass, thighs and hips. He was really a beautiful man, with steel brown eyes.

He's seen his fair share of bad events, and that made him more hardened to reality. 

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked, we didn't know his name. At least not until Rick spoke.

"Shane come on man, have some tact. I found survivors while I was in the city. This is Hadrian Potter-Black-Gaunt. The men beside him are his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And then his father Marvolo Gaunt. Behind them is The Vatos, G, Tony and Ryan." Rick said introducing them.

Shane looked at them with hesitance. It was like he didn't want to accept that Rick found people. Did Shane expect them to be dangerous? They probably were if they were protecting someone. Namely I would be extremely dangerous when protecting someone. And Nagini, she'd poison people with her bite or squeeze them tightly in her coils until they suffocated.

"Alright, then. I'm Shane Walsh," The man named Shane introduced. 

"That over there is Carol, Carl, Lori, T-Dog, Jimmy, Jim, Morales, Morales family, Maggie, Beth, Amy, and Sophia." Shane said pointing to each person. "Oh and Jacqui, and over there doing fuck all is Ed, Carol's husband, he's a bastard so I'd stay away from him unless ya'll wanna get punched." Shane said.

I nodded, I knew what he meant. Ed was an abuser. And I hated abusers. So a dangerous growl ripped from my throat. 

"Hadrian, I know you don't like Ed. I know you don't like him because it reminds you of your abusive relatives. But you can't drink him dry. I know your vampire side wants to drain all the blood from his body," Marvolo carelessly said revealing that I wasn't human in the least.

I wanted to punsh Marvolo, how could he reveal such a secret like that? I didn't want them to know yet. 

"Vampire? Pfft... there's no such thing!" Shane exclaimed.

Before Shane knew it, I was in front of him in a blink of an eye. My arms around his waist, and my head burried in his neck taking in his scent. He smelt mouthwatering. My fangs grazed his neck, which made Shane tense.

"Vampires, do exist Shane. I'm one. But I won't drink your blood unless you allow me too. I won't do that to do unless you want me too." I said before I pulled away.

Everyone was watching me wide eyes. Lori was glaring at me, and for some reason I didn't like the way she was staring at me. She was looking at me like I was the most vile thing on earth. The very same way my relatives used to look at me. 

If Lori starts shit, I'll shift into my werewolf form and kill her ripping her to shreds.

"Rick, I think you of all people and Shane of all people should know one thing. If Lori starts shit with Hadrian, it's game over. When a werewolf becomes enraged, they take form and rip apart the person that angered them. And I don't want her to die because she's fucking stupid alright." Marvolo calmly stated.

Rick and Shane nodded their heads. "We'll keep Lori away from Hadrian," Rick replied while Shane nodded.

"So Hadrian is also a werewolf? What else is he?" Shane asked.

"He's also a dark veela, and a winged one." Remus replied.

"Hadrian show him," Rick urged.

I nodded, closing my eyes again, my body glowed. When the glow faded my body changed.

And then a loud shriek sounded all throughout the camp. 

"What the hell is he?! He's a freak, a fucking bloody freak?!" Lori screeched.

I flinched violently at the word 'freak.' I never wanted to remember the word. I didn't want to remember the people who called me 'freak'. I just didn't.

Rick and Daryl saw me flinch, and instinctively pulled me into their arms. 

Rick and Daryl glared at Lori.

"Lori you bitch! Don't call him a freak! His relatives called him that all through his childhood, and abused him for years! You call him a freak again, you won't like what I'll do," Rick growled.

Lori's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it, her husband just threatened her. Not only that but her husband called her a bitch. He never called her that before. And she didn't like it one bit.

Shane also glared at Lori. Something about Hadrian was pulling him closer to him. He didn't know what it was. But he would protect Hadrian from anything that was meant to cause him harm. He may have had an affair with Lori, and fucked her into the ground. But he didn't feel any love for her. So he wouldn't care if walkers got her. 

I felt it, the pull I felt with Daryl and Rick. I knew that Shane was my third mate. I finally found him. I smiled I was happy about that.

 

 

 


End file.
